


Snow Day

by shadoedseptmbr



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Earthborn (Mass Effect), F/M, Pre-Relationship, fshenko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadoedseptmbr/pseuds/shadoedseptmbr





	Snow Day

“Snowing back home, today.” 

Shepard glanced up from the acquisition records that she was supposed to be dealing with…have to save them for later when she could hole up in Anderson’s cabin and fumble through them alone, aloud if she had to.  Her LT had a soft smile on his face…looked like a nice memory.  _Nice smile.  Dammit._

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.  First of the year.”  Kaidan leaned back in his chair and sipped his coffee.  “Did it snow where you grew up?”

“In DC?  Sometimes.”  Icy, wet snow.  Blowing snow.  So cold that your fingers could turn white and bleed.  Shoving bits of plastic down in your shoes to block the holes.  Fighting for the spot next to the subway vents.  Stumbling over bodies in the alley; eyes frosted over white, last breath frozen to their skin. 

“Dad’s going through to check on his trees.   See if there are any branches that need bracing.  Ma always makes a hot pot for supper on the first snow.  Peppers and boiling broth…” 

Alenko’s warm brown eyes were on her, waiting to see if she had some nice memory to pull out to show him and Shepard almost wished she was psychic enough to chivy Williams up from her gun table.  They could always be counted on to distract each other with _do you remembers_ about their families. 

But then…

“Hot chocolate.  Um...Sister Agnes always made hot chocolate on the snow days.  With ah...marshmallows, sometimes.”  Made with boiling water and stretched with cheap powdered creamer in paper cups so thin that it always burned your hands. 

Aedan’s had better chocolate since then, creamy and rich with milk and whipped cream.  But…it had never been as warming as that steaming ladle served with S’ter’s fragile, sincere smile on her cracked pale lips.  Even later, after the Reds, Aedan had gone back sometimes. 

Just for that.

She could almost smell the too sweet steam in the Normandy's processed air. 

“Sounds perfect.  Um…Commander.”  He was forgetting more and more often to tag it on…but she smiled at him anyway.

“It was pretty nice, yeah.”


End file.
